List of Blue Clues episodes
Season 1 Episodes: #Snack Time #What Time is It for Blue? #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Story Time #What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Blue Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #The Grow Show! (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Magenta Comes Over (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's News! Season 2 Episodes: #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #What Is Blue Trying To Do? (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Mechanics! Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Art Appreciation (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Blue #Hide and Seek #Thankful #Blue's Big Holiday (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Pool Party (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Blue's Big Mystery #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Big Musical (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #What's So Funny? (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's Big Costume Party (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Inventions (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Blue's Collection #Café Blue #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Magenta Gets Glasses Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation #Adventure #The Anything Box #Superfriends #What's New, Blue? #Blue's New Place #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant! #Blue's Book Nook #Let's Boogie! #Blue's School #Something to Do, Blue? #Joe's First Day #Joe Gets a Clue (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Steve Goes to College (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) Season 5 Episodes: #Can You Help? #Shape Searchers #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store #Patience #Joe's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Colors Everywhere! #Blue Goes to The Doctor #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress-Up Day #Blue's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! #The Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's Predictions #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write! #Magenta's Messages #Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue Takes You to School (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Meet Polka Dots! #Body Language #Blue's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Animals in Our House? #Morning Music #Blue's First Holiday Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (No Play Blue's Clues Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Joe's Clues #Skidoo Adventure (No Play Blue's Clues Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Soccer Practice #Bluestock #A Visit from a Friend (1) (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Steve's Discovery (2) (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Goodbye, Steve (3) (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's Biggest Surprise #Periwinkle's Magical Birthday Season 7 Episodes #Blue's Easter Adventure #Blue's Transportation Day #Dance Day #The Bake Sale #Blue Goes to The Dentis #Blue's Big Circus #Heathy Fruit Picnic #The Super Silly Party #Blue's Halloween Party #Blue's Big Musical 2 (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments) #Blue's Cool Idea #Blue's Rainy Day #Where Is Magenta #Blue Makes Breakfest #Home Sweet Home #Blue's Garden #Things That Fly #Something to Say #Blue's Windy Day #Blue's Music Game #Blue Puts on a Play #A Picnic with Blue #Blue's Art Day #Blue's Big Week #Blue Skidoo's To The Beach #Blue Looks for Books #Blue's Frustrating Day Season 8 Episodes #Blue's Slumber Party #Adventures In Drawing #Joe's Favorite Game #Blue's Summer Pool Party #Periwinkle's Clubhouse #Blue's Outdoor Activity #Periwinkle's Big Magic Show #Plum Moves In #Tickety Tock's Birthday Party #Magenta's Sleepover #Blue's Magical Christmas #Outside With Blue #Blue And The Color Detectives #Blue Skidoos To The Farm #Blue's Photo Album #Blue's Dinner Party #Blue's Valentines Day #It's Spring Time #Lights On Lights Off #Blue's Felt Friends #Weather Games With Blue #Blue's Snack Party #What's Next? #Blue's Buttons #Winter With Blue #The Shape Detectives #Blue's Musical Day #Crayon World #Hide And Seek With Blue #Blue's Lost Lunchbox #Magenta's Visit #What To Do Blue? #Blue's Best Rainy Day #Blue's Big Surprise #Blue's Music Box Hunt #Steve Returns From College (No Mailtime and Video Letter Segments)